


Finally His

by AsperAsparagus



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: Little fic I wrote based on yan-twst from tumblr hc’s about yandere Idia.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Finally His

Idia knew he had messed up the moment he got back to his room. What the hell was he thinking?! He groaned and let his head bang against the back of his door as he closed his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts. It had been a spur of the moment thing. Emotions had gotten the best of him and he couldn’t control himself. Pent up feelings and hormones had been wrecking him for months now and finally boiled over and caused him to act. But what other choice did he have in the end? How could someone as perfect and beautiful and bright like them ever fall for someone as gloomy and worthless as him. Whining he glanced over at his bed where their unconscious form lay currently, chest slowly rising and falling, the room only filled with the sound of their soft breathing. 

He had been smittened the first time he had set eyes on his Darling during the entrance ceremony. The way they looked at him when they had first met and how their eyes had lit up as they noticed him. He was rarely noticed by anyone, that’s how he preferred it, but the way they had smiled at him and greeted him so eagerly made his heart want to explode. Their sheer joy at meeting him and the innocent and endearing expression had given him goosebumps and a thrill he hadn’t felt before. He couldn't get the interaction out of his head for weeks even if it had been but a fleeting moment. He knew he was pathetic and truly undeserving of their love but that didn’t stop him from fantasising late at night about what if they were his. Oh he would worship the very ground they walked on, spoil them rotten and make sure they were his and only his. But alas his little Darling was rather sociable with the other students of the dorm especially those from the overly jubilant Heartslabyul. He could only grind his teeth as a seething rage he hadn’t felt before rose inside his chest as he watched them talk and play with the other students. He had only spoken to them on the rare occasion but what the hell gave the rest of those idiots the right to talk to his perfect Darling, and the way they talked to them! It made his hair ignite as he dug his nails into his desk as he watched them talk down and demean and even on occasions try to physically harm his beloved! He had every mind to ruin them, expose all their dirty little secrets to the world for even raising their voices at his perfect Darling.

Besides, what did his Darling really need with those pesky other students? He knew everything about them already! He knew their favourite food, what they enjoyed reading (horror and mystery stories it turns out which just made Idia gush even more and quickly steal all the books they had returned), what their schedule was in and out of school, what they wore to bed… He would have to shake his head to try and desperately dispel those types of thoughts as just thinking of his Darling changing or what they wore brought on a feeling of uncontrollable ecstasy that he just couldn’t control! He knew he was depraved, but that didn’t stop him installing cameras around them ramshackle dorms and tracking devices on his love, just so he could watch them and imagine what it could be like. 

A few months had passed as Idia found his obsession growing more and more overpowering. His Darling was all he thought about and it was driving him to breaking point. That was when the fateful night had occurred. He had been heading back to his dorms late one night after one of his Board Games with Azul had run over due to them bickering about the rules, when he spotted a figure wandering towards him. Instinctively he had pulled his hood down and looked away in hopes they would ignore him but then he heard them speak. It was just as cheerful and upbeat as always and it immediately had his head snapping up and heart racing. His Darling stood before him, smiling softly, a stack of books clutched to their chest. He froze. What the hell was he supposed to do?! His Darling was right there. Just the two of them. All alone. No one else around. And that’s when in a moment of sheer stupidity or bravery, perhaps both, he took his chance. They were shorter than he was, and with the magical skill he had, plus the sleeping pills he had taken to carrying around, it didn’t take more than a blink of an eye before the deed was done. The sheer bliss he felt the moment he had done the deed was intoxicating, more so as he finally got to hold them close as he quickly headed back to his room.

And now here he was. A deprived, worthless, scum of the earth kidnapper with his Darling knocked out cold, sleeping in his bed. He really hadn’t planned this through. Well, he had, hence why he had installed all the additional security precautions and chain in his room, but that wasn’t the point! He groaned again, before finally getting to his feet and making his way over to them. He couldn’t deny, even sleeping like this they were a deity. A familiar desire and rush krept up his spine as he slowly began to imagine all the things they could finally do now. His Darling was finally his and he could finally show them everything he had learnt about them and how he was going to worship them! Even if they stepped on him and spat him it would still be their eyes locked solely on him. He shivered at the thought of them one day saying they loved him, even if they were doing it just to be nice as how could someone as beyond words like them ever love someone like him. He giggled softly to himself before he hesitated a moment before slowly slipping onto the bed next to their sleeping form. Even if he had to drug them to keep them “passive” and stop them from escaping, it would be worth it in the end to know they were his. Idia smiled and felt the happiest he had in a long time as he gently nuzzled against his sleeping Darling's hand. Maybe he had made the right choice after all.


End file.
